The Hector Heathcote Show
The Hector Heathcote Show is an animated spoof of the history of Africa, America, and Japan. It aired on October 5, 1963 to September 25, 1965 on NBC. Episodes Season 1 (1963-1964) #The Minute and a Half Man/Sick Sick Sidney/Hashimoto San #The Famous Ride/Hide and Go Sidney/Pearl Crazy #The Unsung Hero/Banana Binge/Loyal Royalty #Flight to the Finish/Clown Jewels/Honorable Cat Story #The First Flight Up/To Be or Not to Be/Honorable House Cat #First Telephone/Two Ton Babysitter/The Son of Hashimoto Season 2 (1964-1965) #The High Flyer/Tree Spree/The House of Hashimoto #The River Boat Mission/Send Your Elephant to Camp/The Doll Festival #Hats Off to Hector/Sidney's White Elephant/Strange Companion #Crossing the Delaware/Littlest Bully/Spooky Yaki #The Drum Roll/Meat, Drink, and Be Merry/So Sorry Pussycat #The Klondike Strike Out/Driven to Extraction/Honorable Paint in Neck #Big Cleanup/Tusk Tusk/Tea House Mouse #Daniel Boone Jr/The Peanut Battle/A Night Life in Tokyo #A Bell for Philadelphia/Fleet's Out/Honorable Family Problem #The Tea Party/Sidney's Family Tree/The Cherry Blossom Festival Characters Hector Heathcote (Segment 1) *Hector Heathcote - A teenage, orange-haired, and cute patriot who build a time machine to go back in time. He was voiced by John Mhyers. *Winston - Hector's pet dog and friend who speaks with a slight Australian accent. He was voiced by Lance Percival. *Benedict - Hector's bully who was a parody of Benedict Arnold. He was voiced by Paul Frees. Sidney the Elephant (Segment 2) *Sidney the Elephant - An, unbalanced, light blue elephant who acts up like a brat. He was voiced by Lionel Wilson and sometimes Dayton Allen. *Stanley the Lion - A lion who was one of Sidney's friends. He has a crush on Cleo the Giraffe. He was voiced by Dayton Allen. *Cleo the Giraffe - A giraffe who was one of Sidney's friends. She has a crush on Stanley the Lion. She was voiced by Dayton Allen. Hashimoto San (Segment 3) *Hashimoto - A kindergartened, Japanese, grayish brown mouse who likes Around the World culture. He was voiced by John Mhyers. *Hanako - Hashimoto's girlfriend and wife who has a crush on him. She was voiced by John Mhyers. *Yuriko - Saburo's big sister and girlfriend and Hashimoto and Hanako's daughter. She was voiced by John Mhyers. *Saburo - Yuriko's little brother and boyfriend and Hashimoto and Hanako's son. He was voiced by John Mhyers. *Joey - Hashimoto's BFF. He was voiced by Dal McKennon. Lyrics Opening UNKNOWN TOWN CRIER: Hear ye, Hear ye!! ANNOUNCER: (Desi Arnez) Presenting... HECTOR: Hector Heathcote, reporting for duty, sir! (FIREWORKS EXPLODING) ANNOUNCER: THE HECTOR HEATHCOTE SHOW!!! Intermission 1 HECTOR: Stand by for more of your favorite characters! Be with you in a moment! Intermission 2 HECTOR: Now, here's another cartoon you'll like, and I hope you're all gonna enjoy it! Intermission 3 HECTOR: Hector Heathcote, reporting you to another cartoon! You'll like it! We'll Be Back HECTOR: We'll be back in a moment! We're Back HECTOR: Hector Heathcote, back to the show! Closing HECTOR: That's all! (DRUM ROLL) ANNOUNCER: Until next week.. HECTOR: Meet us again for more Hector Heathcote! Hector Heathcote, reporting you to come again! (CROWD CHEERS) ANNOUNCER: So long, boys and girls! We'll see you on more... Hector Heathcote! HECTOR: That's me! ANNOUNCER: We hope you enjoyed it! (FIREWORKS EXPLODING) Announcer: Hector and his pals will be back next week at the same time! Production Phil Schieb produced the music for the show's theme and end theme music for the show/ DVD Release On December 11, 2018, Ebay annoucned to put "The Hector Heathcote Show" on DVD without the opening, intermissions, and closing. 12 episodes were included on DVD. With The First Fast Mail on disc 1 and Land Grab, Train Terrain, Hold the Fort, and The Valley Forge Hero on disc 2. Music Album Release The Hector Heathcote Show released a music album in 1964 with the opening. A Bell for Philadelphia, The Cherry Blossom Festival, The RIver Boat Mission, Send Your Elephant to Camp, Strange Companion, and Hats Off to Hector are included. Category:1963 Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:1965 Category:1963 Premieres Category:1965 Finales Category:Terrytoons Category:Shows that aired on NBC